


Premier Contact

by guepard54



Series: L'Ange Gardien [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: Toute première rencontre entre trois êtres qui ont perdu la même personne. N 1 véritable ( ou n 0 pour ceux qui préfèrent)de la série d'OS l'Ange-Gardien car se passe huit ans avant 'Un Voyage inoubliable'.
Series: L'Ange Gardien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/408061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Premier Contact

**Premier contact**

**Note : Me voilà avec un nouvel épisode de la série l’Ange-Gardien, qui se passe huit ans avant un ‘Voyage inoubliable’, quelques jours après la mort de John et Helen Rider. Une première rencontre, ou plutôt deux ‘première rencontre’, comme vous vous en apercevrez.**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Guepard54**

**AR-AR-AR**

Huit heures du soir, en plein hiver.

Les dirigeants de Scorpia avaient eux-mêmes confié cette mission très secrète au jeune homme blond aux yeux de glace qui s’apprêtait présentement à pénétrer dans cette jolie maison du quartier de Chelsea, à Londres.

En temps normal, un tel honneur aurait (intérieurement) ravi leur dernière et plus talentueuse recrue, un jeune Russe de vingt ans dénommé Yassen Gregorovitch. Mais les derniers jours avaient été vraiment éprouvants pour celui-ci.

Non content de lui apprendre la mort de son mentor John Rider, le Conseil Exécutif lui avait calmement expliqué que John Rider était en fait un traître, agent du MI6, et que c’est Scorpia elle-même qui avait ordonné son exécution et placé une bombe dans l’avion qui emmenait l’Anglais et sa femme en France.

Dire qu’à ce moment-là le monde s’était effondré autour de Yassen Gregorovitch était un euphémisme. Bien sûr, il n’en avait rien laissé paraître devant le Conseil. Mais, au fond de lui, le jeune tueur à gages conserverait son affection et son amitié pour John Rider. L’espion avait fait de lui l’homme qu’il était à présent et même sauvé la vie quand il aurait été plus simple pour lui d’abandonner son stagiaire à son sort tragique.

D’ailleurs, au regard des différents moments passés avec John, Yassen assimilait finalement mieux l’image d’un espion que celui d’un assassin à celle de son mentor. Il ne lui en voulait aucunement. Après tout, ce n’était pas lui que John avait trahi, c’était Scorpia. Et dans la vie qu’était la sienne à présent, Yassen ne se sentait aucune obligation de loyauté et certainement pas envers ceux qui avaient tué la seule personne à laquelle le Russe se fut véritablement attaché depuis le décès de ses parents.

Non, il ne quitterait pas l’Organisation. C’était sa vie à présent et l’homme qu’il était devenu l’assumait pleinement. Par la même raison mais d’autres aussi, il garderait toujours une amitié sincère et une certaine tendresse pour John Rider, cachée au fond de son cœur. Sans oublier une profonde gratitude.

Yassen crocheta la serrure et pénétra dans la maison plongée dans le noir. Et complètement silencieuse, comme il s’y attendait. On lui avait dit que c’était la demeure d’Ian Rider, jeune frère de John, également agent du gouvernement britannique. On lui avait aussi dit que l’homme était beaucoup absent ces derniers jours et qu’il devrait en profiter pour accomplir la nouvelle tâche qui lui incombait : vérifier dans les papiers de Ian Rider ce que le MI6 savait ou pas à propos de Scorpia. Et même si l’agent était chez lui, Yassen n’aurait qu’à le supprimer.

En entendant cela, le Russe n’avait ressenti aucune émotion particulière. Bien que frère de son mentor, Ian était une personne à part entière et une cible potentielle comme les autres. Ian n’était pas John. John Rider était sa propre personne et n’était plus là.

A cette pensée, l’organe que Yassen avait enfui tout au fond si ce n’est oublié complètement menaça de se briser à nouveau. La seconde suivante, l’assassin blond reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Il se l’était promis : il ferait honneur à son mentor en devenant l’un des meilleurs tueurs à gages.

Méthodique, le blond commença par fouiller le rez-de-chaussée. Terminer par l’étage lui permettrait de sortir par une fenêtre et s’enfuir par le jardin de derrière. Il n’alluma aucune lampe d’aucune pièce. Au cours de son entraînement, il avait habitué ses yeux à ne voir qu’avec une minuscule lampe de poche et la lumière qu’elle fournissait, visible que si on tenait soi-même la torche, lui suffisait amplement, y compris pour lire.

Il était en train de refermer un meuble du salon qui ne contenait aucun papier intéressant, lorsqu’il entendit une voiture se garer dans l’allée, puis des portières s’ouvrir.

Il se glissa rapidement vers la partie du salon qui donnait vers le couloir, plaqué contre le mur, son revolver de fabrication russe à la main, juste en face de la porte d’entrée. La main resserra toute seule sa prise sur le Grach en entendant la clé tournée dans la serrure. Puis la porte s’ouvrir dans un grincement.

Ian Rider apparut finalement sur le seuil, les clés dans une main tandis que l’autre tenait la poignée d’une sorte de panier dont Yassen distinguait très mal le contenu.

Ce dernier profita que l’espion était en train de refermer sa porte à clé, avant de sortir plus franchement dans le couloir et de s’avancer silencieusement dans le dos de l’homme brun, toujours inconscient de la présent de l’intrus.

Qui ne tarda pas à se faire connaître.

« Bonsoir, Rider. »

Yassen s’était annoncé d’une voix calme et impassible, presque douce. Aucune véritable excitation ne parcourait ses veines, ce qui était bon signe car un tueur à gages impassible est le meilleur des professionnels.

Toujours dos à lui, Ian Rider se figea, en alerte. Puis commença à parler d’une voix qui se voulait calme, mais l’Anglais ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la tension qui s’était emparée de tout son être.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Attendez, je devine, Scorpia n’est-ce-pas ? Vous venez faire du triomphaliste après m’avoir pris mon frère ? Ou peut-être me tuer à mon tour ? »

Même si John était le meilleur agent des deux frères, Yassen ne s’étonna point. On l’avait avertit qu’Ian Rider avait un excellent instinct. Il répondit de sa voix égale.

« Scorpia, en effet. Mais je veux seulement des informations. »

Ian Rider laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement.

« Et aussi une tasse de thé, tant que vous y êtes ? », demanda l’Anglais d’un ton dégoulinant d’ironie.

Pour toute réponse, Yassen abaissa la sécurité du revolver dans un bruit caractéristique qui poussa Rider à se tourner lentement vers le Russe. L’instant d’après, il n’y avait plus la moindre trace d’ironie ni dans son regard, ni même dans sa voix lorsqu’il énonça, glacial.

« Oh oui, vous avez tout intérêt à me tuer car il ne faut pas vous imaginer que je laisserais un des hommes responsables de la mort de mon frère s’en tirer vivant lorsque j’en croise un. »

Yassen déglutit faiblement mais la main qui tenait l’arme pointée sur l’agent du MI6 ne faiblit pas.

« Les informations, Rider. Tout ce que le MI6 possède sur Scorpia. » exigea-t-il sans se départir de son calme.

Ian Rider était peut-être son aîné de quatre ans et un formidable adversaire, mais Yassen était l’une des plus jeunes et talentueuses recrues d’une Organisation qui formait des agents d’excellence. Le regard bleu pâle soutint le regard sombre sans qu’aucun des deux ne déclare forfait.

Puis Ian Rider sembla le dévisager, comme s’il essayait de faire appel à sa mémoire photographique.

« Tu ne serais pas… Ta tête me rappelle quelque chose, nous devons avoir un dossier sur toi au MI6, non ? Peut-être Yassin, non… Yassen Gregorovitch. Ca y est, j’y suis… Tu es le gamin russe que John a entraîné chez Scorpia. Il t’a même sauvé la vie, m’a-t-on dit, et voilà comment tu le remercies… », conclut l’espion, avec amertume.

Yassen ne comptait certainement pas se laisser faiblir. Mais il ne laisserait pas non plus perpétrer de telles informations.

« Vous devriez mieux choisir vos informateurs dans ce cas. C’est entièrement faux. John était mon mentor, je le considère encore comme tel, même en ayant appris, _après sa mort_ , qu’il était en réalité un agent du MI6. Alors je vous interdis de… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

« Urgh…gue, gue… »

Les sons provenaient de l’étrange panier que portait toujours Rider.

Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux avant de poser doucement son fardeau à terre et de se pencher dessus. Puis de se redresser, main posée sur la bosse à sa hanche, vers Yassen qui contemplait la scène sans vraiment comprendre.

Voyant que son ennemi avait plus l’air désemparé qu’autre chose, Ian Rider se détendit légèrement en se penchant à nouveau vers le panier.

Pour en ressortir, moins d’une seconde plus tard, un petit paquet de couvertures qui gigotait étrangement dans les bras.

« Oh, Alex, avec tous les traitements qu’ils t’ont donné à l’hôpital, tu devais dormir pendant un moment. », soupira Rider, avant de placer le bébé de manière plus confortable, en calant la petite tête au creux de son bras. Se faisant, il offrit le petit enfant au regard de son invité opportun. Mais Ian n’y fit pas attention, trop occupé lui-même par le petit.

Ce dernier se figea en croisant le regard curieux du bébé, dont le visage et les mimiques lui rappelaient furieusement quelqu’un d’autre. C’est alors qu’il se rappela que John lui avait confié avoir un fils et l’âge de ce bébé (Yassen lui donnait un an à tout casser) semblait correspondre. Alex. Alex Rider. Orphelin de père et de mère à présent.

En croisant le regard bleu pâle, le bébé commença à lui faire un grand sourire avant de sembler comprendre la tristesse de son interlocuteur et de tendre les bras vers lui comme s’il voulait le consoler. La tendresse du moment fut interrompue par Rider, qui s’était enfin aperçu de quelque chose.

« Alors là, Al, tu peux rêver. »

Le bébé se tourna vers son oncle, une expression comiquement interloquée sur son visage poupon.

« Nan ? »

« Toi, tu vas directement faire dodo, jeune homme. », lui répondit Ian, avant de se baisser pour récupérer un ours en peluche dans ce que Yassen identifiait à présent comme un cosy. « Tiens, prends Chuck avec toi. »

Alex agrippa aussitôt le peluche tandis que de la même main, il enfonçait son pouce dans sa bouche. Tout en retournant à l’observation de leur invité.

Yassen n’adorait pas particulièrement les gamins mais il lui fallait reconnaître que l’enfant blond avait une moue adorable. Et c’était le fils de John. Il était tellement lui aussi concentré sur le bébé qu’il faillit ne pas entendre la phrase suivante de Rider.

« Tu me laisses coucher mon neveu et nous aurons tout le loisir de nous entretuer après. », fit l’Anglais, non sans humour.

L’homme le dépassa et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu’il gravit avec aisance. Il avait pris soin de cacher complètement l’enfant à sa vue mais Yassen songea que s’il avait voulu tirer dans le dos de l’agent du MI6, l’enfant n’aurait de toute manière pas survécu à une chute dans les escaliers. Il soupira et alla s’installer dans le salon, de manière à avoir la meilleure vue possible sur les escaliers. Son Grach depuis longtemps rangé. Depuis qu’il avait reconnu Alex en réalité.

Lorsqu’Ian redescendit moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il était toujours là, calme et immobile. Il prit la parole avant même que l’autre homme ne le rejoigne.

« C’est le fils de John, c’est bien çà ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Face à lui, Ian semblait l’examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué à quel point Alex ressemblait à ton frère. »

Nouveau silence et nouveau regard fixe. Mais l’assassin blond persista.

« Tu as sa garde, à présent ? »

Toujours rien. L’agent du MI6 restait figé dans son observation. Puis, d’une voix dangereuse :

« Je te jure que si tu dis quoi que ce soit de ce que tu as vu ce soir au moindre membre de ta foutue organisation, je te retrouverai et je t’étriperai, Gregorovitch. En y prenant plaisir encore. »

Yassen ne fit rien, ni ne montra s’il était impressionné ou pas. Mais répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Jamais. Je ne dirai jamais rien au sujet d’Alex. Je sais que tu n’as aucun raison de me faire confiance mais je ne trahirai jamais John de la sorte. »

« Tu as raison : je n’ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, Gregorovitch. », fit Rider de sa voix glaciale.

« J’aurais pu vous tuer tous les deux ce soir, et m’enfuir sans aucun problème. », insista le Russe.

Cela eut le mérite de réduire son interlocuteur au silence. Ian le contempla encore quelques instants avant de se diriger et de sortir une bouteille de coca. En verre. La prudence était toujours de rigueur. Il l’ouvrit puis but une gorgée avant de contempler à nouveau son visiteur.

« Tu vas m’accompagner à l’étage, je te donne quelques documents qui suffiront amplement à tes supérieurs et après, tu débarrasses le plancher, c’est bien clair ? »

Ou Yassen aurait pu le piéger, l’assommer et prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de s’enfuir. Mais l’idée de laisser le bébé de John, qui plus est sortant tout juste de l’hôpital, seul et sans surveillance pendant quelques heures lui déplaisait. Souverainement.

« Pourquoi ? », ne put-il s’empêcher de demander.

Son interlocuteur roula des yeux comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Si tu repars les mains vides de cette maison, il y a de fortes chances que le Conseil n’en reste pas là. Et je n’ai pas envie que leur attention se porte sur Alex. Avec ce que je vais te fournir, çà devrait détourner leur attention. »

Yassen acquiesça puis l’Anglais lui fit signe de s’engager dans les escaliers. Finalement, les deux hommes finirent par les monter l’un à côté de l’autre, se surveillant mutuellement sans en avoir l’air. Ian lui fit signe de s’arrêter devant la porte de ce qui devait être son bureau. Le Russe comprit instinctivement l’interdiction d’entrer dans la pièce et resta sur le seuil.

Tandis que l’espion cherchait parmi ses dossiers épars, le jeune homme le voyait jeter de temps à autre un regard d’avertissement dans sa direction. Rider avait d’ailleurs repoussé en partie la porte afin que le Russe n’ait pas une bonne vue de l’ensemble.

C’est la raison pour laquelle Ian Rider ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de la scène qui se joua quelques minutes plus tard, dans le couloir.

A sa charge, le tueur à gages n’avait entendu ni une porte s’ouvrir ni le bruissement sur la moquette feutrée. Néanmoins, il se retourna, revolver au poing, en entendant une main taper la rambade en bois de l’escalier. Puis rangea aussitôt son arme en voyant ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit.

Bébé Alex avait apparemment décidé qu’il n’était pas l’heure de dormir. Le chenapan était sorti silencieusement de sa chambre et se hissait à présent contre la rambarde pour se remettre debout. Puis avança à nouveau, en direction de Yassen, avec un grand sourire comme s’il était tout à fait normal que l’enfant s’exerce à marcher à cette heure tardive.

Six mètres à peine les séparaient mais c’était déjà un chemin très long pour un bébé d’un an. Dans un ultime effort, Alex parvint à en parcourir la moitié, avant de retomber sur ses fesses dans un bruit sourd. Il ne fit pas un seul son plaintif mais se contenta de fixer l’adulte avec une moue curieuse et amicale.

Yassen jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Dans son bureau, Ian Rider était toujours penché sur son ordinateur, en train de transférer des documents sur une clé USB. Le Russe hésita un bref instant encore avant de se diriger vers le fils de John.

Ce dernier l’accueillit avec un grand sourire et tapa ses petites mains l’une contre l’autre. Dès que l’adulte fut auprès de lui, le bébé ne perdit pas de temps à s’agripper à sa jambe pour pouvoir se remettre debout. Yassen lui tendit alors une main pour l’aider à marcher jusqu’à sa chambre mais Alex la bouda et tendit en retour ses deux menottes vers lui avec de petits yeux larmoyants.

L’enfant était visiblement exténué et le Russe ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant d’accéder à sa requête. Alex était plutôt léger, mais quoi de plus normal après avoir fait un séjour un l’hôpital ? Les petits bras se glissèrent autour de son coup avec naturel et, contrairement à ses habitudes, acquises grâce à son entraînement, l’assassin blond ne se tendit pas. Alex posa même sa tête sur son épaule et le jeune homme se sentit presque rassuré par le contact et réajusta sa prise sur le corps du bébé, avant de le reconduire vers la porte entrouverte.

C’est en franchissant le seuil qu’il réalisa que Ian Rider n’avait pas encore eu le temps d’aménager sa maison pour l’arrivée à plein temps de son neveu dans sa vie quotidienne.

La chambre était spacieuse mais ce n’était pas du tout une chambre d’enfant. En attendant d’être équipé, Ian faisait dormir son neveu dans le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec pour seule barrière de sécurité de nombreux coussins dispatchés aux quatre coins du matelas, dont quelques-uns étaient tombés au sol.

Dans ces circonstances, il n’était point étonnant que le petit garçon ait réussi à s’échapper de son couchage de fortune. Sans se faire de mal était plus étonnant, mais après tout le sol était recouvert d’une moquette épaisse.

Bien qu’il s’agisse de quitter des bras amicaux et rassurants, Alex se laissa faire avec contentement lorsque Yassen commença à le réinstaller sur le lit.

Le jeune homme avait quasiment terminé, remis les coussins en place et positionner l’enfant confortablement avec son ours en peluche à ses côtés lorsque le bébé lui agrippa soudain la main, la tripotant avec curiosité.

« Hi ? hi ? » ses yeux bruns très expressifs semblaient interrogatif.

Malheureusement, Yassen ne parlait pas le langage bébé couramment et fixa son petit compagnon avec perplexité. Alex renouvela sa tentative, en vain. Puis essaya autre chose.

« Aé. Aé. » Frustré, le bébé fit un dernier essai. « Uck. Uck. », affirma m’a-t-il tout en secouant sa peluche avec force.

Soudain, le tueur à gages fit le rapprochement. Alex voulait savoir son nom. Le blond pointa un doigt sur sa propre poitrine avant de prononcer distinctement.

« Ya-ssen. » puis de répéter en prenant garde à conserver toute l’attention de l’enfant. « Yassen. »

« Zen. Zen ! », répéta Alex, tout heureux d’avoir obtenu un nom. Il ne lui avait d’ailleurs toujours pas lâché la main. « Dodo, Zen. »

Le bébé tapa de sa petite main potelée le reste du matelas avec insistance. Yassen sourit, attendri par les yeux suppliants et la moue adorable. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu’il ne pouvait rester. Il ajusta une dernière fois le bébé en se notant d’ordonner à Rider de se mettre en quête d’un lit pour bébé dès le lendemain.

Il se dégagea de la prise du garçon, se redressa, puis soupira avant de caresser une dernière fois le front blond et soyeux.

« Bonne nuit, Alex. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Mais Alex n’en avait pas fini, lui. Alors que Yassen allait enfin se détourner, le bébé le retint et tapa légèrement sa main sur la jambe.

« Zen ! Où dada, où mama, Zen ? »

Le moment redouté était arrivé. Bien sûr, à un si jeune âge, Alex ne pouvait comprendre où ses parents étaient partis. Ni que leur départ était définitif. Mais le bébé s’était forcément demandé pourquoi des gens qu’il avait vu en permanence les premiers temps de sa vie avaient soudain disparu complètement de celle-ci. Pourquoi ce n’était plus sa mère qui lui donnait son biberon, ni son père qui venait l’embrasser le soir avant de dormir.

Yassen avait perdu ses parents lui aussi, mais à 14 ans ce qui n’était en rien comparable même si cela n’en avait pas été moins douloureux.

Le Russe soupira avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du matelas et de caresser la peluche que l’enfant avait plaquée d’une main contre sa poitrine, comme pour se rassurer.

« Papa et Maman ne sont plus là, Alex. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne t’aimaient pas, au contraire. Je sais qu’ils t’aimaient très fort, n’en doute jamais. »

Le fils de son mentor le regarda en plissant les yeux, comme s’il essayait de comprendre la tristesse dans la voix de l’adulte blond, tristesse qu’il n’avait, pour une fois, pu retenir malgré son habituelle facilité à dissimuler ses émotions.

Bébé Alex leva une petite main vers son visage.

« Nan ? »

Le Russe eut un petit sourire. Le fils de John faisait montre d’une certaine perspicacité sans même le savoir.

« Oui, Alex, tu vas vivre chez ton oncle Ian à présent. Ne lui dit surtout pas, », continua-t-il à voix basse et conspiratrice « mais si tu pouvais lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l’âge, cela me ferait très plaisir. »

L’enfant rit, comme s’il comprenait ce que l’on attendait de lui et avait hâte de jouer mille tours à son nouveau gardien. En retour, Yassen lui adressa un sourire sincère et attrapa les menottes pour les reposer sur l’ours en peluche. Avant de se relever.

« Allez ! Il faut que tu dormes à présent, Alex. »

Il éteignit la lampe et sortit, se dirigeant ainsi vers la seule source de lumière restante, celle du couloir.

Puis se figea sur le seuil en entendant un bruissement derrière lui. Dans un même geste, il alluma le plafonnier et se retourna vers le lit.

Le bébé avait fait tomber un gros coussin qui créait comme une sorte de pont entre le lit et le sol, procédé ingénieux qui lui permettait de descendre sans trop se faire de mal. Puis en était descendu à quatre pattes, tranquillement, comme si Yassen ne venait pas de passer un quart d’heure à l’installer.

Ce dernier, tout en fixant le bébé, inclina la tête et haussa un unique sourcil, mimique qu’il avait involontairement emprunté à son défunt mentor. Puis repartit vers le lit et souleva le petit garçon.

Avant même qu’il ait pu prononcer une parole cependant, un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Tutttututtut, Al ! Tu devrais déjà être endormi depuis belle lurette. », soupira un Ian Rider figé dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Yassen se retourna et durant un moment, un silence pas si inconfortable que cela s’installa entre les deux hommes tandis que chacun d’eux pesait ses options. Puis :

« Tu n’aurais pas une autre solution ? », demanda le Russe d’un ton presque civil.

Le plus âgés des deux fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que je dois acheter un lit pour bébé ! Mais entre les obsèques et les visites à l’hôpital, je n’ai pas trop eu le temps d’arranger ma maison, figure-toi ! »

Le ton n’était pas complètement agressif, mais il laissait transparaître un peu de l’agacement de l’agent du MI6. Yassen décida de laisser courir, pas suffisamment en forme pour replonger dans une énième dispute. Qui si cela continuait, risquait de se régler à coups de revolver. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se risquer à demander, la seconde suivante, d’une voix grave de circonstance, tout en caressant à nouveau le front blond le bébé somnolant dans ses bras :

« Pourquoi n’était-il pas avec eux dans l’avion ? »

Face à lui, Ian ferma brièvement les yeux, comme sous le coup de la douleur émotionnelle. Avant de lui répondre d’une voix sans timbre.

« Il a déclenché une otite très grave, juste avant qu’ils partent pour la France. Il devait les rejoindre en sortant de l’hôpital. »

L’assassin blond acquiesça pensivement et tenta à nouveau le diable.

« Pourquoi partaient-ils en France ? Pour se cacher de Scorpia ? »

La question n’était nullement une accusation et Ian Rider se retrouva à nouveau à tenter de décrypter l’attitude non menaçante de l’ex-stagiaire de son frère. Ce ne fut pas très concluant, pourtant il ne décela chez son interlocuteur aucune menace, ce qui le poussa à répondre d’une voix calme et en toute honnêteté. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup Gregorovitch mais était obligé de reconnaître la sincérité dans son attachement envers son propre frère. Et il l’avait regardé interagir avec Alex sans éprouver un besoin urgent d’intervenir. Le Russe appréciait John et son amitié s’étendait à présent au fils de ce dernier. Ian n’y trouvait rien à redire car cet attachement fournirait peut-être la protection dont son neveu aurait besoin un jour. Et les employeurs d’Ian n’avaient tout simplement pas besoin de le savoir.

« C’était plus que cela. John avait décidé de quitter le milieu. Définitivement. Afin de débuter une nouvelle vie avec sa femme et son fils. Loin de toutes ces horreurs. »

Malheureusement, ces confidences ne firent qu’aggraver la tristesse qu’éprouvait déjà Yassen. John était mort alors qu’il tentait de construire une nouvelle vie pour sa famille, loin des espions et des assassins.

Le Russe ressentit une envie de vomir. Puis de pleurer. Dans le même temps, il sentit le bébé changer légèrement de position sur son épaule et ce mouvement lui permit de revenir aux considérations précédentes. Et de remettre le pied dans une réalité moins douloureuse.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas le faire dormir dans son cosy, au moins pour cette nuit ? »

Au vu de l’éclair furtif de soulagement dans les yeux de Rider, ce dernier était lui aussi heureux de changer de sujet. L’homme brun mis les mains sur ses hanches, avant de baisser la tête dans une attitude de réflexion.

« Je vais faire comme çà pour cette nuit. C’est mieux. »

Yassen remarqua que l’Anglais avait formulé de manière à éviter d’ _approuver_ la proposition du Russe. Quitte à risquer le parjure.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Et il sortit de la chambre en coup de vent. Le tueur à gages tourna son visage vers bébé Alex.

« Je te confirme : fais vivre un enfer à ton oncle, Alex. »

Celui-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire et l’agrippa par le coup avant de déposer un bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Je t’aime aussi, Alex. »

Ils furent interrompus par Ian Rider, débarquant dans la chambre avec le cosy. Alex ne pleura pas en quittant les bras de Yassen et passait surtout de plus en plus de temps à se frotter les yeux, signal qu’il était enfin fatigué. Une fois bien installé avec son doudou et son pouce à sucer, Yassen souleva le lit improvisé et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Que penses-tu faire, Gregorovitch ? », l’interrompit Rider, d’une voix beaucoup plus froide.

Mais le Russe n’avait rien à se reprocher et se tourna vers l’agent du MI6 avec fermeté.

« Il vient tout juste de sortir de l’hôpital. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas le laisser sans bouger tout seul dans une chambre ? »

Ian eut vaguement l’impression que le jeune homme était en train de lui parler comme à un idiot ou un inconscient. Il se pinça l’arrête du nez, se remémorant qu’il n’allait pas commettre un meurtre devant son jeune neveu. Puis se dirigea lui-même vers le couloir.

« Attends, laisse-le ici deux minutes encore, j’ai besoin d’aller faire de la place dans ma chambre. »

Il sortit sans même laisser l’occasion au blond de répondre.

Quant à Yassen, il reposa doucement le cosy au sol et se pencha une dernière fois (la bonne !) sur le fils de John, prenant la petite main dans la sienne.

« Au revoir, Alex. Prends soin de toi. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ian Rider revenait seulement pour trouver un Alex tout seul, babillant joyeusement de temps à autre. Ian distingua en particulier ‘Voi, Zen !’, plusieurs fois répétés. Gregorovitch avait disparu. Pour de bon, semblait-il cette fois. Et ce n’était pas lui qui allait s’en plaindre. Ce n’était visiblement pas le cas d’Alex qui réclama finalement son ‘Zen’ à plusieurs reprises.

Ian réussit cependant à le distraire en l’installant avec bonne humeur dans sa propre chambre, tandis que le bébé s’intéressait à tout ce qui s’approchait de lui, tirant sur la couverture pendant que son oncle le bordait et jouant avec la fermeture-éclair du treillis porté par l’adulte.

John et Helen l’avaient peut-être quitté, songea l’homme avec un petit pincement au cœur, tandis que son neveu tentait de regarder par-dessus le bord du cosy et fronçait les sourcils avec perplexité, dans une parfaite imitation de son père. Néanmoins il lui restait une raison de vivre et de sourire.

Il avait Alex.


End file.
